squares aren't circles
by xbluexrainx
Summary: Maybe it wouldn't be like calling a square a circle. -Lyra/Gold/Crystal/Silver... or something like that. Rated for death, suicide, and mentions of sex.


**Well, um, this is interesting... this one-shot, that is... It's very... special. Okay, I tired my best on it so enjoy! I'm not good as angst. Anyways, I changed it to T because it isn't as bad as I originally thought it was... So it's like, intense T.**

**Warning/Rating Reason: Mentioned sex, death, and suicide...**

**Shippings/Pairings: MangaQuest (Gold and Crystal), HeartGold (Gold and Lyra), SoulSilver (Silver and Lyra)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon in any way shape or form, Crys and Gold would already be together and it'd be canon!**

* * *

**squares aren't circles**

Their love was unnatural, it should not have been. No matter how much the two wanted it, it was like calling a square a circle… there if you squinted very hard, but it wasn't meant to be. They were both so very different, but didn't they say opposites attract? But she was the new girl, the pretty, young new girl with the Chikorita, who was a supposed copycat of her crush's late girlfriend. She should have figured that the _late_ part meant dead, and so he obviously wouldn't take her affections in. Thus, she was used for sad/angry/depressed sex. She did not like it, but at least she could spend time with him.

His friends did not like her, especially a redheaded boy, who seemed very distressed at the new that his friend was screwing the new girl.

To think, she was five years younger than him, a mere nineteen! The twenty-four-year-old male that she loved so much had a girlfriend that much was true. He was going to propose, and yet, she died in a rockslide on Mount Silver. He apparently hadn't been the same, but what did she know? But she still saw him in bed every now and then, and for those short minutes, sometimes hours, he was hers and she was his. Of course, she was happy with just that, although she would be happier if they were more.

About two years after his late girlfriend's death, he asked her to be his girlfriend, to which she happily accepted. She did not care that he visited his late girlfriend's grave everyday, because his late girlfriend was dead and she was his girlfriend, and the dead didn't come back to life. So she was in the clear… or so she thought.

She was a wannabe, or so his best friend put it. She was a wannabe dex-holder. She would never be one, no matter how hard she tried. Lyra desperately wanted to prove herself to Gold's friends, but they just couldn't accept her. Why?

Because she was a wannabe Crystal, and it was so obvious that Gold only dated and screwed her because she looked like Crys. But Lyra would not stand for it.

"He loves me for who I am!" She snapped.

But Silver scoffed, "You wish."

She ran, torn between what she should and shouldn't do.

She ran all the way to the graveyard, where Gold spent his days.

The twenty-six-year-old turned.

"Oh, Lyra, what's up?"

"They doubt us," she cried tearfully.

"What do you mean?"

"They doubt that you love me."

Lyra's gaze softened.

"They say you loved her more than anything."

She awaited the reply, hoping his answer would be that he loved her.

But it was not.

"That is true," he sighed, "I loved Super-Serious Gal more than anything, probably even to this day I love her more than my life."

He chucked at his nickname, and then stared at his girlfriend.

"And most certainly more than you."

She felt like dropping to pieces.

"I mean, you're my girlfriend, but, I was going to propose to Crys. I haven't even fallen in love after she died."

Lyra crumbled, sobbing silently.

Why? Why her?

"Oh God," he breathed, "Don't tell me you're in love with me!"

She stared into his golden eyes, and he knew she did.

"Shit," he cursed, "Well that makes things a hell of a lot more complicated."

"Wha-what?" Lyra stuttered, what was there to be complicated about?

Of course, she failed to notice the sleeping pills behind his back.

"It's just… well… it's nothing, really. Just needed to take a breather."

"Y-yo-you're breaking u-up with me?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, in a sense," Gold said, a bit giddily, rubbing the back of his head.

"But what the hell did I do?"

"Don't curse," he snapped, "I'm not innocent but you are, don't ruin that, Silver will never want you!"

"What?"

"Just. Give it time. I'll see you in a few hours," he lied flawlessly.

She still didn't see the sleeping pills.

In the end, he never loved her, which she could not accept.

Why did he have sex with her, if he did not like her?

But a tiny voice in her head said, _Because he wanted to get over her._

Lyra sobbed at his funeral, now fully aware that he had the pills and ended his life to be with Crystal. But she wished that he stayed alive to be with her.

She remembered the gentle way he touched her, especially in bed, as if she was a fragile doll about to break. He probably didn't want to lose what looked so much like Crystal. She remembered the time when he broke down crying in bed with her, and she remembered feeling great sadness.

"_I'm not innocent but you are, don't ruin that, Silver will never want you!"_

His words pierced her; he didn't want her.

He told her Silver wanted her, but that was preposterous.

He hated her.

_Or maybe he hated that Gold had the girl he liked_, her conscience said.

No, that couldn't be right.

Could it?

She looked on after Gold was buried next to Crystal, the two lovers finally together again.

She prayed to Arceus that they would be happy together.

Silver approached the grave.

"What do you want?" She sniffled.

"I want to pay my respects to my two best friends," Silver sneered.

_He's flirting with you!_

"Oh," she said.

The two sat in silence until Lyra finally spoke up.

"So. Gold said some stuff before he died."

"What?" Silver snapped, his eyes showing fear that his best friend had spilt his secret.

"He said that… I shouldn't curse, because you'd never take me."

"Dammit," Silver muttered.

"What?" Lyra scoffed, "You like me or something?"

He looked at her and she had her answer.

She frowned.

"Well crap," she said.

"Gold was lying… I'd take you even if you cursed out Queen Ilene herself!"

Lyra smiled a sad smile.

Maybe this time, the love would be natural.

Maybe it wouldn't be like calling a square a circle.

* * *

**Oh God that was horrible. I didn't like it. I think I might rewrite it, but maybe you'll think differently? Haha, I suck at angst, I can't do unhappy endings, and I hope someone out there likes it. Well, review, please?**


End file.
